Love you like hell
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: They love each other a lot but one is not quite sure. What happens then? TsunaXHibari GiottoXAlaude Warning: YAOI


He's a slut, an AV actor. Tsunayoshi Sawada, even when he looks innocent and vulnerable, is actually a bitchy slut who'd open his legs to anybody who asks him... except for Kyouya Hibari. The skylark had been making a pass on him but the brunette just wouldn't let him get into his nerves.

Kyouya Hibari is the Disciplinary Committee Vice-Chairman, next to his older brother, Alaude Hibari. The skylark has been in love with the AV actor and everyone in school knows that.

Tsuna's walking to school as always when he noticed the glares that the girls have been throwing at him. He sighed. _Why don't they just mind their own fucking business?_ He asked himself. He was almost at the gate when he heard Gokudera from behind him.

"Juudaime!" Was Gokudera's lone word as he ran towards his friend.

"Gokudera-kun, good morning!" Tsuna greeted cheerfully. Hayato Gokudera had been his friend ever since the silver-haired guy transferred to Namimori Middle School four years ago.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Tsuna!" Yamamoto Takeshi greeted from behind Gokudera.

"Good morning, Yamamoto!" Tsuna greeted back with a huge grin. These two are his friends. They understand him like the palm of their hands.

As they walked into the gates of the school, Kyouya suddenly showed up which startled the three of them.

"G-Good morning, H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna greeted nervously. He knew that the skylark is in love with him but he just doesn't have the guts to say 'yes' to the invitation that the older guy gives. He is also in love with the younger Hibari brother but that was the mere reason why he doesn't want to give Kyouya what he had always wanted. He doesn't want to just have sex (he thinks that Kyouya just wants his body... kinda stupid), he wants love making.

"Hnn..." Kyouya simply looked at Tsuna who was flustered (as always). _He really looks delicious..._

Tsuna and his friends ran to their building just as the bell rang loudly.

"Tsuna! Here's your lunch!" Giotto Sawada, Tsuna's older brother, said a little too loudly than necessary.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna ran to his brother cheerfully then took his boxed lunch from the blonde.

Everyone in the room stared at Giotto. It was their first time to see him in the first place. They had never imagined that he has a handsome brother.

"Does he know that his brother is a slut?" a girl asked her friend.

"I don't think so." the other one answered. "It's a waste that he had a brother such as Tsuna the Slut."

Tsuna glared at the girls. How dare they talk about him in front of his brother?

"Please don't talk about my sweet little brother like that in front of me." Giotto said with a smile but Tsuna knew that he was hurt.

"By the way, bro..." Tsuna said to get his brother's attention.

Giotto looked at his brother. "Yes, Tsu-chan?"

Tsuna blushed at the pet name his brother had used ever since he was a kid. "I told you to never call me that!" he said. "I'm not a baby anymore!"

Giotto laughed as he patted Tsuna's head. "What was it that you wanted to ask?"

"What are you doing here? If the Hibari brothers see you, they'll kill you for sure." Tsuna said seriously. It is not a secret to him that Giotto and Alaude had dated a few years ago before they broke up because Alaude caught Giotto cheating on him.

Giotto laughed. "Then you'll have to protect me if that happened."

"In your dreams, you stupid old geezer." Tsuna said as he walked out of the classroom.

Giotto followed his brother. It was true that he and Alaude had dated and that they were both in love but the real reason why they broke up was because Giotto got framed up by his ex-girl friend. He had loved Alaude more than anyone else... even more than he loved his younger brother. Tsuna was his only family. When their parents died in a car accident, he broke down but Tsuna was just there... sitting beside him with an innocent smile. _'I love you, onii-san. I will never leave you.'_ But that smile changed drastically when Tsuna saw him kissing Alaude. Tsuna had panicked that time. He had thought that Giotto was going to leave him which, at that time, was not really impossible. He could have chosen Alaude over Tsuna; his little Tsuna. That was the time when Tsuna started being a 'slut'.

"You're mind is wandering off again, onii-san." Tsuna said with a smile. "Stop it or else you'll trip and fall face first again."

Giotto laughed. "Yeah. haha..." he decided to transfer to another school just to give Alaude the peace he had wanted so much. Besides, he wouldn't want to get killed, would he? Tsuna needs him. He wouldn't want Tsuna to break down like he had been before.

They went to the roof top where they saw the Hibari brothers having lunch. Alaude immediately got up with a death glare. Giotto merely said 'hi' with his usual cheeky smile.

"Hi, Hibari-san." Tsuna greeted as he walked towards the other end of the roof top with Giotto following him.

Tsuna is aware of the death glares that Alaude was throwing towards his brother but he didn't really flinch or anything. He didn't want to get scared to the person who almost took his brother from him. He wouldn't let anybody steal his precious brother from him. Giotto is his. He doesn't care about Alaude. He doesn't care about anybody else. "We'll eat here, is that okay with you?" he asked Giotto with the smile he knew very well Giotto had wanted to see for a long time—his innocent smile.

Giotto smiled. "Anywhere would be fine as long as I'm with you, Tsu-chan!"

Tsuna couldn't help but blush at that because he knows that Kyouya had heard it. "S-Stupid brother!" he shouted as he slumped his lithe body on the floor and opened his boxed lunch. He almost choked when he saw the designs over the food. "Onii-san, I told you not to put 'L-O-V-E' on my lunch!" he screamed.

"Oh... but it looks so cute..." Giotto said as he pouted.

Tsuna had to face palm because of how his brother acts. _He still acts like a child._ He had seen how Giotto broke down when their parents died. Giotto was their parents' favourite so he was spoiled a little too much while Tsuna was growing up on his own. When their parents died, Tsuna didn't really feel anything yet his older brother broke down. He expected Giotto to be stronger than he is but he was not.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Giotto called while Tsuna was munching his miniature octopus.

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"Where's your boyfriend anyway?"

Tsuna choked on the miniature octopus. He drank water then glared at the blonde. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well, I saw you walking with a guy the other day so I thought he's your boyfriend."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "He's probably just one of my customers." he answered and put it aside.

"But I saw you with him again before!"

Tsuna stared at the older guy. _What the fuck... What kind of shitty crap is he talking about now? I never go to bed twice with the same person!_ "What the fuck, onii-san! I don't know what you are talking about!"

"B-b-but..."

"No buts! I don't know what you are talking about!"

Giotto pouted. He knows that Tsuna hated it when he pouts like that but he just wants to tease his baby brother.

"Cut it out, bro. I'll kill you, I swear!" Tsuna said as he stood up. His phone suddenly beeped. He looked at the register. "Oh, sheesh, I completely forgot about my work!" he said then ran off; leaving Giotto alone.

"T-Tsuna!" Giotto was only able to see the back of his baby brother. He sighed. "So, he's a grown kid now, isn't he?"

"You have guts to come here, don't you, Giotto Sawada?" Alaude's voice was dripping with deadly aura.

Giotto looked at Kyouya who was already gone. _D-damn..._

Alaude dragged poor Giotto into the Disciplinary Committee office.

"A-ah... S-shit..." Tsuna groaned as his partner thrust hard into him. "S-Slow down, you bastard!"

"I-I can't!" the other male said as he quickened his thrusts more. "Y-you feel so good..."

_Damn it!_ Tsuna thought. The reason why he allowed this loser to hold him was because he offered the brunet a huge chunk of money but he didn't know that he's so horny. _Damn this guy! I'll kill him if I won't be able to walk tomorrow!_

Kyouya stared at Tsuna while the brunet was in his P.E. class. The brunet was wearing his short shorts and white t-shirt and every time he hits the volleyball, his shirt raises up and shows hit white, flat tummy. _Hnn... If I ever find out who gave him those hickeys, I'm bite him to death!_ He thought as he looked at Tsuna's neck with a few love marks on it.

"_A-ahh... M-more, K-Kyouya!" Tsuna gasped as Kyouya abused his prostate. He reached out and embraced the skylark while the other was still thrusting into him. "Ahhh... Ah... Haah..."_

_Kyouya bit his neck and left a very distinct mark on the pale skin. "Tsunayoshi..."_

_Tsuna protested when Kyouya suddenly pulled his dick out. "W-why?" he asked with a confused look._

_Kyouya took a ribbon from beside him and tied it around Tsuna's cock._

_"W-wait, Kyouya, don't!" the brunet said but the skylark also tied his hands._

"_Don't try to fight, Tsunayoshi, or else I'll punish you."_

_Tsuna bit his lip. "I-I need to cum, Kyouya..."_

"_Not yet."_

"_B-but..."_

_Kyouya glared at Tsuna which made the younger man shut up. He put the tip of his tonfa inside the younger man._

_Tsuna shivered at the touch of the cold steel on his skin. __**Feels too good...**__ "K-Kyouya..."_

_Kyouya pulled the tonfa out then pushed it back. "Do you want that, Tsunayoshi?" he asked in a cold yet seductive voice._

"_Y-yes b-but... I like your... your cock more t-than that!"_

_That made Kyouya's control snap. He pulled out the tonfa harshly then shoved his cock in Tsuna's waiting hole._

"_Ah!" Tsuna screamed. "Ah... Ahhh..."_

*BAM*

Tsuna woke up from his heavenly dream due to the sounds coming from the kitchen. "Ugh... Dart it!" he said as he sat up. He looked down only to see his shorts wet with his cum. This is certainly not the first time he had done this in his dreams. He sighed. He stood up then went to take a cold shower to calm himself before going down to the kitchen.

"What the fuck are you doing again, Onii-san?" he asked with a slight glare at his apron-wearing brother.

"Cooking stuff."

"Don't expect that I'll eat that." he said simply before grabbing his bag and leaving for school.

Kyouya has been planning this for a while. He even asked his brother to help him out in exchange for helping his brother capture the older Sawada brother. He waited for the right time to do it.

While Tsuna was running at full speed, he accidentally fell down on the canal. "What the-?" he exclaimed. "Since when was there a canal here?!"

"Just today." Kyouya answered as he put hand cuffs around Tsuna's hands and pulled him up.

"W-wait!"

Kyouya didn't listen. He just carried Tsuna's lithe body over his shoulder as he ran to their house.

"Where are we going?"

Kyouya didn't answer. Tsuna just kept quiet; thinking that maybe he did something to piss the Disciplinary Committee Vice-Chairman off. He actually fell asleep on their way.

Kyouya put Tsuna's sleeping figure on his bed before chaining the white arms of the brunet on the headboard of the bed.

"Nn..." Tsuna moaned as he opened his eyes. Caramel eyes met grey ones. "K-Kyouya-san?" He realized that he was chained to the bedpost. "W-what's this?"

"Hnn..." Kyouya simply watched his delicious meal. He slowly unbuttoned Tsuna's shirt.

"W-whoa! W-what are you doing?!"

"Undressing you." Kyouya simply answered as he continued what he was doing.

"W-why?"

"Not obvious enough?" Kyouya smirked evilly. "Then I'll show you." He completely undid the buttons of the shirt and pushed it aside.

"Whoa!" Tsuna tried to struggle but he couldn't since he was chained up.

"No use for that, Tsunayoshi." The skylark smirked. "Maybe you should try calling your brother."

"You meanie! What did you do to Onii-san?" Tsuna tried to sound angry but couldn't. Kyouya looked so fucking delicious that his body was just writhing in anticipation.

"Hmm.. nothing much. I'm not the one doing anything to him, that is."

Tsuna paled. "D-don't tell me, you're brother..."

"He abducted him this morning the same time I abducted you."

Tsuna stared at Kyouya before bursting into a laugh.

Kyouya's brows twitched in annoyance. "What are you laughing at?"

"Just this morning, I came a lot because of a very, _very hot_ dream about you doing me. I never expected that you'd actually abduct me just to get what you want." Tsuna said with a slight blush.

_D-damn it! How does he manage to do something freaky like that? _Kyouya thought as he stared at the oh-so-cute Tuna-fish in front of him. He removed Tsuna's pants and undergarments in one go.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Tsuna said while struggling a little.

Kyouya didn't pay attention. He ignored the brunette. He went to his cabinet and took a few things before going back to the bed. He used a ribbon to tie Tsuna's hard-on.

"W-Wha—"

"I can't let you come alone, can I?" Kyouya said sadistically. "I still have to go to school after all."

"W-what? D-don't tell me..."

Kyouya put lube around a huge vibrator.

"W-wait, NO!"

The skylark watched the vibrator vibrate in his hand wildly before looking at the brunette in front of him. "This should prepare you enough for me, right?"

"NO!" Tsuna screamed.

Kyouya shoved the vibrator in Tsuna's puckering hole.

"Nnn... D-damn it! Ahh..."

Kyouya watched as Tsuna closed his eyes. The blushing face of the brunette gave him an extreme hard-on but he needs to control himself and go to school to punish those delinquents. He stood up. "I'm going to school now." he said.

Tsuna opened his eyes. "N-no... K-Kyouya... D-don't l-leave me... Ahh... Ngh..."

Kyouya leaned down and kissed Tsuna's soft lips. "I'll be back this afternoon." he said calmly before straightening up and leaving the house through his window.

_His lips are unbelievably soft..._ Tsuna thought as he closed his eyes again, thinking that the cock grinding in him is Kyouya's.

Kyouya sat in the Disciplinary Committee office quietly. He was looking out of the window thinking about a certain brunette.

"Kyouya, stop that." Alaude said.

Kyouya looked at his brother. "What did you do to Sawada?" he asked.

Alaude raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't he with you?"

"I'm talking about the older Sawada not Tsunayoshi."

"Oh... Well, I chained him up, left him naked and covered with chocolate." the older of the two answered calmly.

Kyouya sighed.

"What about you? What did you do to the younger Sawada?"

"I chained him up, tied his cock and put a huge vibrator inside him." he said calmly too.

Alaude's mouth was slightly agape. "Wow! I haven't thought of that!"

Kyouya smirked at his brother before shrugging.

"But don't you think that he'd be too tired to accommodate you later?"

"Of course not."

"Why is that?"

"He's been waiting for me for a long time. He'd accommodate me no matter what."

Alaude chuckled. He never knew that his brother was this kind of person. _I guess he's not a kid anymore, huh?_ He remembered Kyouya as a baby. The skylark always looked like he was gonna bite somebody to death but he looked so cute when he cried with his face tainted red and his cheeks puffy as if they were filled with food.

Tsuna was suffering. He needs to cum soon or else he's gonna burst. He bit his lower lip. _D-damn it! Kyouya come back!_ He managed to look at the clock on the bedside table. 2:30 pm. A few more minutes and he'll be free.

He groaned aloud when the cursed vibrator continuously abused his prostate. "K-Kyouya..."

"Yes, Tsunayoshi?" Kyouya's voice came from the window.

Tsuna looked at his with dazed eyes. He gave the skylark a small smile. "Y-you're early... Ngh..." he managed to say.

Kyouya walked slowly towards him. The skylark stared at the blushing face of the brunette, his lithe body covered with bite-marks which made Kyouya's blood boil. He had seen those this morning but he didn't give any attention to it. He touched those bite-marks wishing that they'd disappear from the pale skin of his beloved. He leaned down and licked them.

"Hnn... W-what a-are you doing?" Tsuna asked.

"Disinfecting you." the skylark simply said as he continued what he was doing.

"K-Kyouya..."

"Hnn...?"

"...need... to... cum... please..."

Kyouya looked at Tsuna's face. Tsuna's eyes looked glassy—dazed. The skylark sighed in defeat. He removed the vibrator from Tsuna's hole which made the brunette moan in protest. It made him smile. He removed the ribbon from Tsuna's cock and the moment that the small cock was freed, Tsuna came a lot.

Tsuna panted hard.

Kyouya silently watched Tsuna's chest rise and fall as he panted. _He's mine._ He thought possessively. He leaned down and embraced the smaller body beneath him.

"Your shirt will get soiled." Tsuna said.

"Doesn't matter." the skylark said as he listened to Tsuna's fast heart beat.

They lay like that for a while; each of them wanting the moment to last forever.

The two of them had fallen asleep. Tsuna was the first one to wake up. He looked at the clock. 11:14 pm. _It's quite late..._ he thought. He tried to move to a more comfortable position but ended up waking Kyouya.

Kyouya looked down on Tsuna.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to wake you up." Tsuna said with a smile.

Kyouya simply sighed. He removed the chains off Tsuna's arms which made the brunette confused. He then lay on his back quietly. He knew that the brunette will leave but he couldn't possibly chain up the brunette forever, right? He closed his eyes only to open them again when he felt Tsuna snuggle against him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Embracing you." Tsuna answered simply.

"Hnn..."

"Good night, _my _Kyouya." Tsuna said as he kissed the skylark on the cheek.

That snapped Kyouya's self-control totally. He pushed Tsunayoshi on his back and spread those white, thin thighs for him. He knelt in between them and glorified at the sight of Tsuna's crotch twitching for him. "You want me to do you, don't you, Tsunayoshi?"

"Not obvious enough?" Tsuna asked with a smirk.

"Hnn..." Kyouya removed his clothes quickly. He leaned forward and kissed Tsuna's waiting lips passionately. Tsuna circled his arms around Kyouya's neck as he answered to the kisses that were given to him. The skylark's hands roamed around the smaller body beneath him. He tweaked the pink nipples, swearing in his mind that those are his and anybody who dares touch_his_ herbivore shall be sent to hell.

"Ngh..." Tsuna moaned against Kyouya's lips. The touch of his beloved roamed around his mouth, making him forget everything.

Kyouya then pulled from Tsuna's kiss to spread wet kisses around the body of Tsuna. Tsuna was only able to hold on to Kyouya's shoulders as the skylark left love marks around his body. The skylark held the smaller crotch then stroked it.

"Ngh... Ah... Ah..." Tsuna moaned and panted. The bliss that he was feeling was sending him over the edge. "K-Kyouya!"

Kyouya spread Tsuna's thighs wider. "I'll enter you now." he said as he slowly guided his hard-on inside Tsuna.

"Ah... Ngh..." Tsuna moaned as he tightened his hold onto Kyouya's shoulders.

Kyouya had finally entered the brunet totally. "I'm in, Tsunayoshi." he said.

Tsuna smiled. "Then, will you please move, _my _Kyouya?" he asked seductively.

Kyouya smiled as he did what he was told. He held Tsuna's hands and pinned them on either side of the head of the brunette.

They moaned and groaned as they made their way towards cloud 9.

Tsuna woke up the next morning with a sigh. He sat up and found Kyouya gone. He was wearing an overly large shirt. _Was it a dream or what?_ he asked himself. He stood up but had to hold on the table beside the bed since his legs had turned to jelly.

The door suddenly opened. Kyouya came in.

"Good morning, Kyouya." Tsuna said.

"Morning." Kyouya greeted back. He looked at Tsuna from head to toe and just doing that made his heart race wildly inside his chest.

Tsuna walked towards him and kissed him on the lips. "I hope you'll love me the way I do." he said with a sad smile. "What happened last night... I'll never forget."

Kyouya looked at Tsuna before finally settling himself by embracing the smaller guy tightly. "Don't let anybody touch you again, Tsunayoshi, or else, I'll bite him to death then I'll punish you the way I did yesterday or worse."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're mine." Kyouya said as he ravished Tsuna's lips.

On the room next door, Giotto was sweating and panting furiously as Alaude moved wildly on top of him. The gray-haired man was on top of him. Alaude had guided Giotto's hard-on inside him and now he's moving himself.

"A-Alaude..." Giotto called.

Alaude looked at Giotto with dazed eyes.

"Remove the chains so I can pleasure you more."

Alaude did what he was told and got shocked when Giotto suddenly pushed him back and started thrusting like a madman.

"A-ahhh... Damn it!" Alaude screamed.

Giotto abused Alaude's prostate until they both came with their own words of love.

****I'm posting this again in hopes of having some reviews... hahaha... Do you want me to continue? Please just let me know. :)**


End file.
